Coming down
Dialoge *'Ashley Butler:' Johnny-Boy? John. Ich brauch Hilfe. *'Johnny Klebitz:' Ich hab grad kein Kleingeld für dich übrig. Tut mir leid. *'Ashley:' Kleingeld hilft mir nicht weiter, Johnny. Ich steck echt in der Scheiße. Ich brauch ’nen Ritter in schimmernder Rüstung, der mich hier rausholt. Sie werden mich umbringen... oder Schlimmeres. *'Johnny:' Verdammt, Ash. Wo bist du? *'Ashley:' Irgendein Wohnkomplex in Wardite. Komm schnell, Baby. *'Johnny:' Ich versuch’s. Nachdem er Ashley aus der Scheiße geholfen hat, fährt er sie heim. *'Johnny:' Du weißt ziemlich gut, wie du dich in Schwierigkeiten bringen kannst, oder Baby? *'Ashley:' Und du weißt ziemlich gut, wie du mich da wieder rausholst, Johnny. *'Johnny:' Was ist los? *'Ashley:' Ich will hier nicht rumhängen. Können wir gehen? *'Johnny:' Ich will hier auch nicht abhängen. Andererseits baller ich mir nicht ’ne Woche lang den Schädel mit Ice zu. *'Ashley:' Ich weiß noch, wie du immer bei mir rumgehangen bist, das ist jetzt auch nicht mehr so. Bring mich nach Hause, Mann, ich brech gleich zusammen. *'Johnny:' Gott, Ashley. Manchmal wünschte ich mir, du wärst mir egal. *'Ashley:' Oh, Baby. Das meinst du nicht wirklich, oder? Du bist alles, was ich habe. *'Johnny:' Ich und das Crystal, versteht sich. *'Ashley:' Ich hab dir doch gesagt, ich häng nicht mehr mit Tina ab. Ich werd mich nicht selbst ans Meth verlieren. Billy ist also zurück. Wie läuft’s? *'Johnny:' Weißt du es nicht? Habt ihr zwei euch überhaupt nicht gesehen? *'Ashley:' Nein. Ywah. Er ist in der Gegend, oder? *'Johnny:' Jemand ist in der Gegend, aber nicht der Billy, den ich kannte. Nicht der Billy, der mich zu diesem Leben überhaupt inspiriert hat. *'Ashley:' Oh Mann, Johnny. Immer redest du darüber, wie die Leute sich verändert haben. Meinst du nicht, dass du vielleicht der bist, der anders ist? *'Johnny:' Leck mich, Ashley. Ich hab mich nicht verändert. Ich bin bei dem Code geblieben, den ich mir vorgenommen habe. Du lebst danach, was Sinn ergibt, wählst deinen eigenen Weg und er macht dich kaputt. *'Ashley:' Du bist lustig, Johnny. Du machst dir über alle Sorgen, denen es gut geht. Und du selbst verstrickst dich in einen Knoten. *'Johnny:' Yeah, in meinem Leben ist alles scheißgroßartig. (nachdem sie in Ashleys heruntergekommener Bude angekommen sind) *'Johnny:' Schön hast du’s hier Schätzchen. *'Ashley:' Nicht jetzt, Süßer. Ich fühl mich nicht so gut. *'Johnny:' Du hast doch gesagt, du rauchst das Zeug nicht mehr? *'Ashley:' Stimmt, Johnny. Stimmt. Ich versprech’s. Ich hab dich nie angelogen. *'Johnny:' Komm schon, Baby. Du weißt genau, dass das scheiße ist. *'Ashley:' Ich hab dich nie angelogen, wenn ich nüchtern war. *'Johnny:' Tja, mein ganzes Leben geht den Bach runter, Süße. Ich schätze, es war dumm von mir, zu glauben, dass es sich ändern würde. *'Ashley:' Tut mir leid. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht viel wert bin, aber ich gehöre dir. Das weißt du doch, Baby, oder? *'Johnny:' Wenn du meinst. *'Ashley:' Ich liebe dich, Johnny. Danke, dass du mich wieder gerettet hast. *'Johnny:' Ja, ja. *'Ashley:' Hey, weißt du was? Wir sind besser. Wir können... wir können ein besseres Leben leben. *'Johnny:' Ja, hoffen wir’s. *'Ashley:' Sag einfach Bescheid, Liebling. Nimm das Bike. Wir fahren in den Sonnenuntergang. Du und ich. *'Johnny:' Du und ich und deine kleine Angewohnheit. *'Ashley:' Du bist meine Angewohnheit, Johnny. *'Johnny:' Und du bist lächerlich. Mission Johnny hat sich noch nicht richtig von der letzten Mission (Politics) erholt, da bekommt er einen Anruf von Ashley, die recht verzweifelt klingt und in Not zu sein scheint. Geht schnell einen Happen essen, bevor ihr nach Northwood in die Sozialbauten fahrt. Eine Schutzweste ist für diesen Job nicht unbedingt erforderlich. Im ersten Stock, gleich am Ende der Treppe ist eine begehbare Wohnung mit zwei Leuten drin, die recht aufgebracht sind, falls ihr eintretet. Es empfiehlt sich, diese beiden vorsorglich gleich auch mal zu töten, denn sonst können sie euch auf dem Rückweg in die Quere kommen. Die Wohnung, in der ihr Ashley findet, ist aber auf der anderen Seite des Flurs, zu erkennen an einem Junkie, der herauskommt und euch anpöbelt. Erschießt ihn, und noch vom Flur aus könnt ihr zwei weitere Junkies in der Wohnung erschießen, die Tür ist da kein wirkliches Hindernis. Betretet danach vorsichtig die Wohnung, es lauern noch zwei weitere Typen dort, die ihr mit der abgesägten Schrotflinte wegpusten könnt. Achtet beim letzten Gegner darauf, Ashley nicht zu treffen, ihr geht es ohnehin schon nicht so gut! Sind alle Gegner erledigt, sammelt erst einmal alles Geld und alle Waffen auf, bevor ihr euch um eure Freundin kümmert. Habt ihr das letzte Zimmer nämlich erst einmal betreten, gibt es kein Zurück mehr, die nächste Zwischensequenz beginnt. Im Anschluss daran müsst ihr wieder zurück zu eurer Hexer, und falls ihr die Männer in der ersten Wohnung nicht schon erledigt habt, kann es sein, dass sie sich euch jetzt in den Weg stellen. Auf dem Weg zu Ashleys hübscher Wohnung am Babbage Drive in Acter gibt es einen weiteren Dialog und in der Wohnung selbst noch eine kleine Zwischensequenz, aus der man mehr Hintergrundwissen zieht. Nun ist die Mission geschafft und ihr könnt endlich speichern gehen. Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn Ashley stirbt. Bilder Coming-down-01.jpg|''In welcher Scheiße steckst du diesmal?'' Coming-down-02.jpg|''Du sahst schon mal besser aus, Ashley.'' Coming-down-03.jpg|''Mir ging's auch schon mal besser.'' Coming-down-04.jpg|''Komm, wir verschwinden hier.'' Coming-down-05.jpg|''Danke, mein Ritter, dass du gekommen bist.'' Coming-down-06.jpg|''Komm, ich bring dich heim.'' Coming-down-07.jpg|''Hier sieht's ja aus, wie bei Hempels unter'm Sofa.'' Coming-down-08.jpg|''Johnny, ein ander Mal, okay? Mir geht's nicht so gut.'' Coming-down-09.jpg|''Das kann ich mir vorstellen.'' Coming-down-10.jpg|''Johnny, ich will mir dir abhauen.'' Coming-down-11.jpg|''Neu anfangen. Wir haben was Besseres verdient.'' Coming-down-12.jpg| Fortsetzung *Datei:Annahmestelle-stubbs.png – Thomas Stubbs → Off Route *Datei:Annahmestelle-billy.png – Billy Grey → This Shit’s cursed en:Coming Down es:Coming Down Kategorie:The-Lost-and-Damned-Missionen Kategorie:Ashley-Butler-Missionen